vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 17: Devil's Awakening
Devil's Awakening (悪魔の胎動, Akuma no Ribido) is the seventeenth episode of the Vampire Knight series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 2, retrieved November 25, 2019. "While the Night Class is at the Aido family's vacation home, Yuki, driven by her desire to stop hurting Zero, tries to regain her memory of the past and becomes haunted by even more powerful visions." Summary The episode started off with Senri visiting his uncle; Ichiru was found in the same residence. His uncle brought Senri to meet an unconscious man who was immersed in a tub of blood, who his uncle claim to be Senri's father. A same vampire child with mismatched eyes who had previously sapped Yuki of energy entered the scene and behaved of a much older age than he appears to be. Senri's uncle addressed the child as a Lord and the child collapsed unconscious on the tub. Senri's father woke and demanded for Senri to lend him his power. Red tendrils of energy surrounded Senri. The scene cuts to the Aido's villa where the rest of the Night class were gathered. Seiren reported to Kaname that "they" have started moving, and Kaname was seen to become very disturbed upon learning the news and ordered everybody to return to the Academy, sooner than expected. In Chairman’s house, Yuki was taking a bath and contemplating her past conversation with Zero when she suddenly recalled a woman in a white dress embracing her. When she opened her eyes, she found her bathtub filled with blood. Zero, who is outside the bathroom where Yuki is, heard her scream and asked her what’s wrong. But of what Yuki saw was just a hallucination. Then Zero suggested Yuki seek details of her past by reading the Vampire Hunter Association's records and they went to the Association city with Cross Kaien and Yagari. Zero was taken to another room by the Vampire Hunter’s Association Head, to take a look at the “uncategorized reports”. While Yuki was searching through the records, she accidentally found a 16 year old record written by Kaien Cross, and it was revealed Kaien was once a vampire hunter as well. Meanwhile, the Association president showed Zero remnants of the parchment of perished Vampire hunters which were soaked with blood. Zero collapsed from exposure to so much blood and the President told him he could either postpone his falling into Level E by drinking a Pureblood's blood, or reversing 'The Cursed Twins'. Yuki suddenly screamed and Zero found her in shock so he ran over and hugged Yuki while a page of the book she was looking at, was burning. Yuki was just about to turn the page of a book which recorded events from a decade ago when the page burst into flames (the events that happened before that snowy night when Kaname saved her from a Level E). Later, they went back to Chairman’s house. Yuki is in a room, devastated by what happened when they were at the Association. Zero went into the room where Yuki is, feeling concern about her. Yuki, trying to be all cheery, tells Zero not to be like that. Then Zero moves closer to her and starts drinking her blood a bit. Yuki doesn’t put up any resistance when he did that. So when Zero stopped, he asks Yuki why she doesn’t resist that. Then he says that drinking her blood is the only way he can survive. He also says that, in return for that, Yuki can use him however she wants to. Yuki starts crying on Zero saying that she’s scared on what went on in her past for the rest of the night. The next day, Takuma had dropped Kaname and the others from the Aido's villa (because Takuma had another name's gift to Yuki business to attend to) returned and Yuki and Zero were there to greet them. Kaname gave Yuki a gift; a special rose encased in resin. Kaname also gave Zero a life-size voodoo doll, but Zero immediately rejects that. Yuki asks Kaname to meet her in private to discuss something later on and Kaname agreed. Upon returning to the dorm, Kaname found that Hanabusa has went through his rooms and told Aido to stay out of his affairs. Hanabusa confessed his concerns about Kaname's past and his plots. Kaname told Aido his parents were murdered but revealed nothing else. Takuma was ordered to meet his grandfather at his office where Takuma was shocked to be introduced to a cruel and mysterious vampire whom Ichiou addresses as 'My Lord' Image gallery Vampire Knight Guilty 04-010.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 04-015.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 04-017.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime